Toshiie Maeda
Toshiie Maeda is one of Nobunaga's famous generals. He served in many of Nobunaga's early campaigns and went on to be a reputed veteran in Hideyoshi's service. It is often said that his very existence prevented Ieyasu from declaring independence from the Toyotomi family. After his death, folklore claims he was a fierce and wild giant warrior for the Oda who shared Nobunaga's eccentric behavior during his youth. He is Keiji's uncle and his wife is Matsu. Gamecity's Sengoku Musou 3: Empires character popularity poll lists his Samurai Warriors counterpart as thirty-second place with fans. For the Samurai Warriors 4 poll, he placed thirty-sixth. This personage has an image song titled Gamushara. His Nobunaga's Ambition counterpart is fifty-sixth place in Gamecity's character popularity ranking for 2015. The Nobunaga no Yabou 201X poll for 4-star officers puts him in eleventh place. Role in Games "Isn't it against the rules to have that many weapons?" ::~~Zhu Rong; Warriors Orochi 2 Samurai Warriors He first appears as a constant Oda officer in Samurai Warriors and its sequel fighting amongst the frontlines in battles such as Ise-Nagashima, Nagashino and Tedorigawa. The first game's expansion also has him appear at Komaki-Nagakute as well. He plays an advisory role during Nobunaga's defense of Gifu against Kenshin in the first game, warning Nobunaga that if Keiji and Kenshin encounter each other, it could lead to Keiji's desertion thus causing a heavy blow to the Oda army. In Samurai Warriors 2, at Shizugatake, he is part of the Shibata Army and plays an important role in the western garrison, with Hideyoshi trying to gain his surrender before the all-out offensive against the Shibata occurs. Toshiie eventually agrees to surrender and apologizes to Katsuie before doing so, thus withdrawing his forces. Despite this, in the original game, he does not make any appearances for the Hashiba past this battle. In the second game's expansion, where he is first playable, Toshiie is Katsuie's young protege who aspires to live up to his mentor's reputation. After the battles of Okehazama and Kanegasaki, he enlists himself into Hideyoshi's troops in order to impress Katsuie. Defeating the Saika rebels and Mori clan at Osaka Bay, Toshiie joins Hideyoshi's faction for the time being. While they're dealing with the Chōsokabe clan at Shikoku, they hear news of Nobunaga's death at Honnōji. Though Toshiie is eager to return at once, Hideyoshi calmly stays put to finish their conflict at hand. Hearing this, Toshiie accuses him of being heartless and can't find himself to condone Hideyoshi's actions. In response, Hideyoshi beats Toshiie and gravely tells him to not look away from reality. Once he hears Hideyoshi will soon face Katsuie in the battle at Shizugatake, Toshiie rides alone to Katsuie's castle and despairingly pleads to join his idol. The old man refuses, saying that his time is already over, and the young man returns to the opposing side. Once Katsuie loses the battle and his castle is set on flames, Toshiie is finally faced with the grim reality of his profession. He vents his anger and sadness on an empathetic Hideyoshi by pummeling him with his fists. Whilst doing so, Toshiie makes an oath to keep an eye on his lord so that the lives lost for Hideyoshi's goal would not be in vain. His speech in the original Hashiba Shizugatake is also altered to better emphasise his relationship with Katsuie before withdrawing. In his dream stage, Toshiie is tested by Nobunaga and Katsuie to demonstrate his leadership in a tournament of champions. His adviser is Kanetsugu and he instructs Toshiie to create a strong army before they invade Nobunaga's castle. The climax of the event is a duel with Katsuie. While he lacks a personal story in Samurai Warriors 3, he plays an important role at early battles in Keiji's story and appears in certain Oda and Hashiba battles, such as Okehazama and Komaki-Nagakute. His death sparks the internal revolt amongst the Toyotomi retainers at Kyoto. During his own story in the Xtreme Legends expansion, Toshiie is considered one of Nobunaga's favored generals. Due to his youthful recklessness, however, he is expelled from the Maeda household. Katsuie offers to take him in during this time, an act which has Toshiie be ever grateful to the elder. Therefore, when the Oda are on the verge of oblivion at Okehazama, the young man stakes his life in the battlefield to protect Nobunaga and repay Katsuie. On the battlefield, Toshiie meets and befriends Hideyoshi, listening to the monkey's advice for the battle. His efforts please Nobunaga, who allows him back into the Oda service. Following his reentry, he is ordered by Nobunaga to adopt Keiji into his family. However, since Keiji's strength seemingly outclasses his, Toshiie seeks to improve his image as the elder member of the Maeda clan during their participation in Anegawa. In his version of the battle, Oichi stays loyal to Nagamasa and opposes the Oda army. When she is killed together with her husband, Toshiie wonders if Nagamasa's choice to let her be with him was for the best. He demands an answer from Katsuie, who barks that he should accept his own answer to their deaths. Years pass and Nobunaga dies at Honnōji. His respected mentor and his friend are at odds with one another, leaving Toshiie struggles with whether he wants to accept the old or new ways for the land. At the start of Shizugatake, Toshiie thinks he should side with Katsuie since it's what he thinks is expected of him. Every participant is waiting for his own answer, but he doesn't find it until he beats Hideyoshi. Toshiie then places his complete belief for his friend's vision and turns against Katsuie. His effort revitalizes the remaining Hashiba army, leading to Katsuie's death. Keiji, who has been tagging along with his uncle until this point, decides to abandon his ties to the Maeda clan after seeing his uncle dwell in doubt. Choosing to live with what Katsuie has taught him at least, Toshiie supports Hideyoshi's vision by taking part in Komaki-Nagakute. With Keiji permanently gone, Toshiie feels inadequate of leading his clan or with his new choice in life. Hideyoshi assures him that, in order to truly become strong, Toshiie has to accept his weaknesses and learn to live with them. In Toshiie, the daimyo sees unbeatable potential and wants Toshiie to set a proud example for his "children" (Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, and Masanori). The land is almost united under Hideyoshi's name with only Odawara Castle left for them. As he charges through the castle, Toshiie's dexterity and bold posture prove to be inspirational for Hideyoshi's "children". In them, he expects a bright future. Once Ujiyasu is routed, Keiji challenges his uncle to a friendly duel. Toshiie scolds Keiji for turning his back on his duty, stating that his nephew uses the "wild man" excuse as a means of escaping. Keiji, who is only interested in testing Toshiie's resolve, is pleased when he's defeated by his uncle and runs off again. When Hideyoshi dies, Toshiie tries to keep the Toyotomi vassals together but becomes bedridden by illness. Vexing his weakened state in his deathbed, a dying Toshiie mistakes a visiting Keiji as his wife and asks if he has properly nurtured the land given to him. He wants to know if he has become strong and assertive like Nobunaga, Hideyoshi, Katsuie, and Keiji but dies without hearing the answer. Keiji says he has fulfilled his goal and tells his departed uncle to reunite with Katsuie in the afterlife. Before he leaves, he takes one of Toshiie's spears with him to honor his uncle's memory. Sengoku Musou 3: Empires features him as the protagonist of Nobunaga's story route which revolves around his ties with Ranmaru. Disturbed by his lord's callous actions throughout the scenario, it is Ranmaru's nonchalant approach that bothers him most. The two vassals initially clash with one another over their differences, though Toshiie does warm up to Ranmaru for praising his efforts in Minō. In turn, he comes to the youth's defense when his blind faith to Nobunaga is disparaged. Toshiie later finds himself at an impasse in understanding his comrade when the latter readily accepts their lord's order to slay civilians affiliated with the Miyoshi or Saika. Encouraged by Hanbei to continue reaching out to Ranmaru, he commends the young page's performance against the Uesugi only to be interrogated for leaving his station without permission. Admitting he only did so to visit their terminally ill strategist, Toshiie is surprised by his ally's decision not to incriminate him. One night, a posthumous letter from Hanbei is delivered to Toshiie, warning him of an assassination plot against Nobunaga. Worried for Ranmaru and his lord, he receives Katsuie's consent to head for Azuchi Castle where the Anti-Oda troops lie in wait. His arrival enables the Oda clan to thwart the enemy's ploy and live another day. Before returning to his designated post, he tells Ranmaru not to hold his emotions back while headlocking him; the frustrated expression on the page's face is met with approval. Samurai Warriors 4 Toshiie begins his story as a rowdy and poor samurai of the Maeda. He is already expelled from the Oda clan due to an unexplored incident. As he is brooding over his lost rank and the burden he caused, he is dragged by Katsuie into Nobunaga's formations at Okehazama. He performs well during the battle, granting him an audience with Nobunaga. Toshiie is moved beyond words when Katsuie, Hideyoshi, and Keiji plead for their lord's forgiveness on his behalf. With his rank reestablished, Toshiie has humble ambitions for himself and only wishes to perform well in battle for Matsu's sake. Thankful to his close friends' help, he gladly follows Keiji's leadership and is content to live as a modest soldier. His plans are dropped when Nobunaga spontaneously grants him Maeda leadership as a reward for his efforts near the capital. He inspired by Katsuie's guidance to keep fighting at Tedorigawa, Noda-Fukushima, and Nagashino. Toshiie struggles to adjust to his new responsibilities as he fights at Kii Province. Despite the praise he receives from the Maeda vassals, he feels unworthy of his new title when they compare him to Keiji. Toshiie plans to give the leadership back to Keiji yet is unable to voice his wishes upon his nephew's departure. He eventually leaves the capital for eastern campaigns, consequently unable to defend Nobunaga during Honnōji. When Katsuie and Hideyoshi confront each other at Shizugatake, Toshiie feels obligated to fight for Katsuie to repay the debt he feels towards the veteran. Before the battle, Hideyoshi and Nene personally visit his camp to reminiscence about their past together. Toshiie's heart wavers with their frank camaraderie. While he fights for Katsuie's sake, he chooses to leave the field after he is routed to protect his friendship with Hideyoshi. He laments Katsuie's death until Keiji motivates him to remember his responsibilities in the present. After much pondering and self-reflection, Toshiie relents from his personal wish to join Katsuie in death. He feels his life has been saved twice by the veteran and Hideyoshi. Toshiie swears to protect his remaining dear friend at Komaki-Nagakute. He is anguished to see the legacy Katsuie and Oichi died for fall so low. Toshiie is later among the Toyotomi officers sent to subjugate Oshu. Toshiie lives to see Hideyoshi's unification and enjoys the years which follow. He openly weeps for Hideyoshi at his deathbed and, per his friend's previous wishes, decides to protect the Toyotomi's future. Whether by ill fate or luck, Toshiie succumbs to illness shortly after his new responsibility. His death paves the way for attrition between Mitsunari and Ieyasu. The 4-II Ideals Story has him be a hero to Masanori and Kiyomasa at Komaki-Nagakute. When the bickering between the childhood friends is brought to his attention, he tells the duo to vent their frustrations in earnest as a means of strengthening their friendship. Toshiie optimistically believes their youth and familiarity with one another can easily mend broken bridges between them, ignorant to the deeper reasons of their current argument. He then appears in Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada where he first makes an appearance for the Oda at the Ishiyama Honganji revolt instigated by Hisahide and Tedorigawa against the Uesugi. He appears in the main story at Mt.Tenmoku, where he and Katsuie ambush Katsuyori but are forced to fall back. He then joins Hideyoshi at Komaki-Nagakute and Shikoku, with Shizugatake being emitted from this version of the game, and is respected as a hardened general. This is further emphasised when Hideyoshi places him in charge of the entire campaign against the Hojo. Therefore, Toshiie plays a major role in Chapter 8, being a massive ally and along with Masayuki Sanada and Kagekatsu Uesugi, besieges many Hojo castles. He gains a respect for Masayuki and his clan during the sieges of Shimoda, Hachigata and Hachoji, where due to their perceptiveness, he emerges victorious and strikes up a friendship with Masayuki. Due to their achievements, Toshiie is considered the strongest general the Toyotomi has had up to this point, with the siege of Odawara Castle being completed by Hideyoshi off-screen. After Hideyoshi's death, power is passed to him before he dies, being the only man alive with enough power and respect to stop Ieyasu from usurping the Toyotomi legacy, which leads to Masayuki's regret when he finds out of Toshiie's death. Warriors Orochi During the first game in the series, Toshiie is still a non-playable character for the Samurai army. In the Samurai story mode, Nobunaga orders him to extinguish the fire created by Da Ji at Honnoji. His success is up to the player as his path is blocked by several generals, which includes Sun Shang Xiang and others. He also serves as Okuni's replacement officer during the Battle of Kanegasaki. In Warriors Orochi 2, Toshiie and Magoichi are leading a failing defense of Ji Castle against Sun Wukong. They are saved by Xiahou Yuan's timely reinforcements. In gratitude, the men decide to serve the Wei forces. Toshiie then goes on to the Battle of Yamatai with Jiang Wei in their attempt to capture Da Ji and Himiko. However, the two are quickly overwhelmed by Da Ji's defenses and are near defeat until reinforcements come in form of Nagamasa Azai and Oichi with the Asakura. The newly refreshed army manages to gain a victory and capture Da Ji but allow Himiko to escape, much to the disappointment of the two young warriors. Toshiie also shares a dream stage with Sun Ce and Pang De at Nan Zhong, where they defend the main camp and defeat Da Ji. Toshiie returned to the Oda services in Warriors Orochi 3 and worked alongside Guan Ping, but he ended up becoming a victim of Kiyomori's sorcery after his defeat. One of his earlier chronological appearance would be at Mt. Niutou as a part of the controlled army which surrounded Guan Suo. When he faces the coalition at Anegawa, Ma Chao and company beat him back to his senses. To make amends for his past, Toshiie joins them in the future. He later helps rescue efforts for Joan and Guo Jia in the past. Kessen Toshiie is one of the starting generals in Kessen III. He is an expert spear man who wears outlandish clothing and dabs of red and white paint under his eyes. He's a rude, tough-as-nails brawler who is a childhood friend of Nagahide Niwa and a good comrade of Katsuie. Like Goemon in the Samurai Warriors universe, Toshiie acts like a kabukimono whilst joking around and dances during the army's celebration banquets. During such an occasion, he solidified the nickname Nobunaga gave to Nagahide, "Potato Samurai". He continues to fight for Nobunaga's cause even after his lord's apparent death at Honnoji. His wife, Omatsu, also makes an appearance in the game as an extra character from the game's Enjoy disc. Nobunaga's Ambition Nobunaga no Yabou 201X Toshiie is traveling with his lord's forces between both eras. He hopes to someday find Toshimasu and prevent him from burdening the future. Geten no Hana Geten no Hana briefly mentions Toshiie in passing during Nobunaga's story route. He is addressed as "Master Maeda" who is absent from the main setting due to his participation in wars elsewhere. Nobunaga and company spontaneously decide to use his manor to host a party to celebrate the fireflies near their abode. Saihai no Yukue Toshiie is briefly mentioned by Sakon and Mitsunari in Saihai no Yukue. He is Hideyoshi's friend who swore to protect the future of the Toyotomi clan with Mitsunari. However, he passes away sometime before the game begins. Mitsunari remarks that he is a sorely missed ally and strengthens his resolve to uphold his duty for Toshiie's behalf. When assassins come for Mitsunari's head in Kyoto, Hatsu, knowing that the two men were close, suggests escaping towards the Maeda manor for safety. Taiko Risshiden Taiko Risshiden has Toshiie serving the Oda throughout the series as one of its starting veterans. He tends to have high affinity ratings with Hideyoshi and Katsuie. His defection at Shizugatake is often highlighted within the series. At the start of Tokichiro's story in Taiko Risshiden V, Toshiie is the only Oda retainer to express faith in the new recruit's potential. He gently tutors Tokichiro about the basic facilities and manners for the war council. Regardless of whether the player performs well or not, Toshiie will defend Tokichiro. Mōri Motonari: Chikai no Sanshi Toshiie is one of Nobunaga's close retainers in Mouri Motonari: Chikai no Sanshi who is one of his lord's constant yes-men during their meetings. After their lord dies, Toshiie appears with other former Oda vassals in an attempt to slay Terumoto and regain power for their lord's family. He is defeated by the Mōri army. Character Information Personality Toshiie is an aspiring young man who is just starting to carve his samurai reputation as well as taking pride in his spear skills. New to warfare, he idealistically thrives for fame, believing that he can become well known through effort and valor alone. He thinks highly of Katsuie and affectionately calls his mentor, "Old Man" (叔父貴, Ojiki, "old uncle"). They share a father-son relationship and Toshiie wants to make his idol proud of him. Taught to be a fearless and unthinking weapon, his disinclination for killing worthy opponents shows occasionally in battle. If his enemy is particularly honorable, for example, he'll try to bargain for their surrender. His willingness to communicate with others makes him one of Hideyoshi's closest vassals, often hinted to be more akin to an actual friendship. Through the fourth installment's Chronicle Mode, Toshiie is also shown to be somewhat down-to-earth and aware of his limitations while not preferring to lose his cool over certain matters. While known to have a sound composure during battle, he changes into a completely different person when Keiji's involved. Though Toshiie has no interactions with Keiji in his debut, the newer title explores the relationship between the two. In his personal story, he may be irritated by his nephew's wild behavior but he simultaneously respects his warrior image. He is vexed when Keiji abandons him since he is still unsure of his future and feels he should have needed his support. Between the two in the aforementioned Chronicle Mode, Toshiie is aware of his own limitations in comparison to Keiji (which inspire him to overcome them), stating that he himself is just "merely a man even though Keiji's a cool tiger". During the newest Empires title, both he and Ranmaru share a brotherly trust in one another. They both pledge one another to be friends who would die for one another. While Toshiie is rough and occasionally picks on him, the page is protective enough to hurry to his rescue and support. Toshiie encourages the youth to stop considering himself a weapon and to be proud of himself. Toshiie partly feels obligated to help Ranmaru due to Hanbei's insistence to do so, eventually wanting to enact the strategist's last will to protect him. Within the Warriors Orochi series, he has special praise for Taishi Ci, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei. Character Symbolism He's symbolized by the kanji for "robust" (壮) and "honorable" (侠) for his Samurai Warriors appearance. His second weapons are named "Benevolence and Bravery" in Asian ports. Toshiie's titles in Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends are "Model Student", "Rough Diamond", "Conflicted Talent", "Akahoro Leader", "Trusted Heir", "Lord of Kaga", and "Incomparable Spearman". The original name for his third weapon is named to describe a man who has descended from the heavens. Based on the characters for its formation, the man is an irregular man of integrity who possesses a divine spirit. Variants of the weapon state he is birthed from the earth (Power) and from people (Speed). Combining heaven, earth and people is thought to lead the necessary composition for the universe. Toshiie's fourth and Unique weapons are named "Ashihara Hoorimikoto". Hoori, also known as Yamasachihiko, is a deity of grain or rice in Japanese mythology. He is also attributed as a god of land to contrast his sea god brother. Known as Ninigi's third son, Hoori was a skilled hunter who could capture any animal of any size on land. He was a contrast to his older brother, Hoderi (Umisachihiko), a fisherman who could catch any fish in the ocean. One day, Hoori wanted to borrow one of his brother's fishing hooks to catch a fish for himself. Though his older brother was reticent, Hoori's wish was granted. He had if for a single fishing trip before he lost it at sea. Hoori felt guilty for losing his older brother's hook and desperately crafted one thousand duplicates from his own sword. Hoderi wanted to keep his own tools, however, refusing his brother's offer. Depressed, Hoori wandered along the ocean and met Shiotsuchinooji, who allowed him to ride on a dragon's back under the ocean's waters. Becoming friendly with the residents of the underwater palace he found, Hoori married the princess, Toyotamahime, for three years. Although he enjoyed his stay, Hoori felt homesick and returned to land. Because he broke his promise with his wife, his wife leaves him and Hoori is left only with their child. Amenooshihomimi is the namesake for his fifth weapon. Susanoo gave him and several other deities life from one of Amatersu's jeweled stones by spitting on the stone and throwing it away. Susanoo prided himself on the birth and granted Amenooshihomimi the godly name, Masakatsukachihayahi, which literally translates as "absolute victory in a speedy day". The "win" is a reference to his rivalry with his elder sister, Amatersu. Due to the name Susanoo gave him, he is thought to be a deity blessed with success. His name as Amenooshihomimi has been interpreted to mean he is a rice god, leading to minor worship in his name for plentiful harvests. Ōdenta-Mitsuyo is historically recognized as one of Toshiie's personal swords. It is regarded as one of the three treasures of the Maeda clan and one of the five treasured swords of Japan. According to legend, it was crafted sometime during the Heian period as a long sword (nodachi) and was shortened to be standard sword length (dachi) by the Warring States period. It was originally held by the Ashikaga shogunate until Hideyoshi confiscated it. During Toshiie's service to Hideyoshi, the vassals supposedly feared an ominous rumor that some primordial force would grab a samurai's sword hilt from behind and render them immovable if they walked outside Fushimi Castle at night. Toshiie heard the gossip, dismissed it as rubbish and fearlessly decided to face the real source behind the tales. When he returned with nothing amiss, Hideyoshi rewarded Toshiie with Ōdenta-Mitsuyo. The sword has since carried a superstitious power to dispel evil spirits. Legend has it that it can also drive away specters which spread diseases since an ailing Hideyoshi purportedly felt better when Toshiie and Ōdenta-Mitsuyo was by his side. Voice Actors *Dan Jeannotte - Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends (English) *Dave B. Mitchell - Samurai Warriors 3, Warriors Orochi 2 (English-uncredited) *Quinton Flynn - Kessen III (English-uncredited) *Takeshi Kusao - Samurai Warriors 2 (Japanese) *Katsuyuki Konishi - Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends~4, Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) *Wataru Takagi - Kessen III (Japanese) Live Action Performers *Masakatsu Funaki - Sengoku Bushou Matsuri *Takuya Kishimoto - as Maenya Toshiie in Butai Nobunyaga no Yabou Quotes :See also: Toshiie Maeda/Quotes *"Hey, Hideyoshi! Yesterday, Nene came over to chat with my Matsu. Are you cheating on her and making your wife cry again?" :"I haven't the foggiest recollection of what you're talking about. By the way, Nene told me something. She said Matsu complains about you all the time! She says, "My man was born with class, but he's violent and messes up a lot. He's not going to make it in the world at all!" Toshiie, don't you make Matsu cry now." :"Argh! You turned the topic against me! That's a low blow, Hideyoshi!" ::~~Toshiie and Hideyoshi; Sengoku Musou 3: Empires *"I owe you a thousand apologies for calling you a flatterer. You, in fact, are a great warrior!" :"I knew you'd come around eventually. Given one of your abilities, it was only a matter of time before you saw the truth." :"And I see now that you also possess a straightforward nature, albeit a rather frivolous one." ::~~Guan Yu and Toshiie; Warriors Orochi 3 *"We've showed them the pride of the Oda clan." :"Yeah, but we've gone just as far as we can go. Ah, how good it tastes! The last sip of water!" ::~~Katsuie and Toshiie; Kessen III Gameplay Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends Ground Moveset : : Charges up during a delay, then cross-slashes down and inward with both spears. Inflicts crashing knockback and also breaks guards. : , : An upward scooping diagonal slash to the right with his left-handed spear. Launches. : , , : Brings both spears back and slashes downward with both of them for a stunning strike. : , , , : Pauses, then dual-slashes outward horizontally with his spears. Causes crashing knockback. : , , , , : Thrusts spears forwards, shooting forward a wind tunnel that launches enemies. : , , , , , : Throws his spears with a dual-inward motion, which spin around him like boomerangs. Stuns enemies. : , , , , , , , ( ): Stabs his foe with his left-handed spear to lock them in place momentarily (where they are frozen in their flinching animation), then immediately slashes away at them with an inward-downward slash with his right-handed spear. Not a grab of some sort, despite its appearance. : , , , , , , , : Jumps, then slam-slashes both spears toward the ground, sending a cutting wave forward. Inflicts crashing knockback. : , , , , , , , , : Runs forward with both spears being twirled at his side for a brief moment, and ends with downward outward spear slashes during his dash brake. For the duration of the action, Toshiie powers himself up with a unique aura. : , , , , , , , , , , , : Outward forward leaning slash, leftward two-handed slash (done twice), turning upward two-handed leftward slash, outward rightward one-handed slash, inward one-handed slash, then five interchangeable two-handed slashes starting with a rightward slash, all ending in a two-handed-to-one-handed leftward slash in a single clearing turn. All said moves are done with Toshiie's sword, with the final blow inflicting crashing knockback. : , : A downward-outward slash with his sword to the right. : , : Plants both of his spears downward to the ground in a drop for an OTG-hitting quake. :Dashing : Slides into a brake with an inward one-handed sword slash diagonally. Inflicts crashing knockback. : : Draws both of his spears and continuously stabs forward with both of them at a rapid pace, causing multi-stab/energy dart effects to form in front of himself. Poses into a stance at the very end. Light beams rain down at a diagonal angle from behind Toshiie on the Level 3 version. :R1 + : Rears back in a enraged gesture, then crosses his arms standing upright to generate an aura around himself. Temporarily buffs his attack power. :R1 + : Whistles for his horse. Cannot be used if he does not have a horse or while in-doors. :Personal Skill (Instinct): Can execute special stance during ordinary attack. Mounted Attacks : , : Reaps backward with both spears on both sides of himself. Causes spiraling crashing knockback. : , , : Slashes with right-handed spear on his right side. Stuns. : , , , : Same as C2. : , , , , , , , : Slashes with both spears on each side of himself, via swinging them like backwards pendulums. ;Warriors Orochi 2 Loses C9 and Level 3 Musou. Gains an alternate R1 attack. :R1: An alternate version of his C7. Stabs his left-shouldered spear into a target to grab/impale them, then swings them around to create a fire-element gust of wind around himself. The gust of wind launches enemies up with the usual effect, while the impaled enemy is thrown away a far distance via crashing knockback. Unblockable grab/throw. :Triple Attack 1: Shoots out a violent gust of wind in front. :Triple Attack 2: Releases a wave of blue energy dashing forward. :Triple Attack 3: Slams weapons with enough force to shake the user's vicinity. Samurai Warriors 3 : , , , , , , , ( ): Same as before, except the first input now legitimately stuns on hit. : , , , , , , , , : Same as before, but removes the unique aura. : , : Pops the enemy upward when used it hit OTG, and thus the Spirit Charge followup might not connect. :R1: Same as his R1 + , but the buff instead grants all of his attacks to have extra slicing ripples generated per input/strike. : (Ultimate/Kaiden): Toshiie takes out his left-shouldered spear and wields it tandem with his sword, performing a stationary slash frenzy that generates a large red aura field around himself. Used as his True Musou Attack in Warriors Orochi 3. :Spirit Cancel: ;Warriors Orochi 3 Loses the ability to use Spirit Charge and to sidestep. Regains his C9 and gains a new Type Action. :R1: Plants both of his spears down on the ground for a central launching OTG-hitting quake, then from the said action vaults himself up into the air with spears holstered-back and sword drawn, where he slashes down his target(s) with a two-handed slash to the left (this slash is a physical attack with short range). Acts similar to Musashi's R1 Type Action. Both parts activate weapon elements/attributes, and cannot be canceled into from his C7. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Slashes with his sword outward to send out a huge yellow slashing wave downward to launch opponents (which hits OTG), then swings inward both spears to release two cutting waves in a cross. Can be cancelled from his jump charge landing, C8 and C9. Samurai Warriors 4 Mighty strike is the same as Deadlock Attack. Retains the same moveset with the following alterations. : , , , , , , : Same as before, except the original second input is automatic upon connecting. : : Finisher changes to him slicing six consecutive yellow energy waves from his halberds. : (Ultimate/Kaidan): :Rage Attack/Musou Gokui effect: :Awakened Skill effect (4-II only): Hyper Moveset : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , : : , , , , , : : , , , , , : Fighting Style Toshiie is quite similar to Musashi and Katsuie in his fighting style, in terms of dual wielding and having a radical weapon set for various types of artful techniques involving both his dual spears and his sword. He often uses his sword for his normal attacks, while only using his spears for many of his more unique moves such as his charge attacks in back-and-forth tandem. He has quick, powerful attacks that cover a good range. His sword tends to be lacking in range compared to his spear-based moves, but they are quicker and very good with crowd control. His spear-based moves however, tend to have notable start-up, often requiring attack speed-based attributes. While he has a standard default special skill in his debut, in later games as of the third installments, the personal buff granted to him often gives him phenomenal crowd control. In Warriors Orochi 3, Toshiie is an average character at best since all of his other moves are rather overshadowed by his new R1 Type Action, which both parts can activate elements for great sustain and damage. However, Toshiie can easily be punished during his landing phase, while the physical slash can easily miss due to the launch from the start not being purely-vertical and thus requiring some strict angling. In regards to the second slash of his Type Action, the Reach/Range attribute's nerf does not help matters either, while equipping Agility on Toshiie may cause inconsistencies with the second slash's timing. However, Echo can often remedy his reach issue that allows even most grounded-foes to be hit by his grounded Type Action's second slash. In Ultimate however, his new midair Type Action acts as a solid followup. Regardless, Toshiie is still considered an average character when maxed out, but is not as bad/good as others. Weapons :See also: Toshiie Maeda/Weapons Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada Rare Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' Conquest of Odawara - Battle of Hachiōji Castle Historical Information Gallery Trivia *In the Sengoku Angelique skit performed at Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas 2010, Jean-marie Luca Saint-just from LoveφSummit stood in as the Toshiie for the cast. His name was "Maeda Jean-marie Toshiie". __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Saihai no Yukue Characters Category:Geten no Hana Characters Category:Toukiden Souls